


London Burning

by RK_1000



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK_1000/pseuds/RK_1000
Summary: It’s been almost 2,000 year since Arthur’s death. The year is now 1940. The second year of World War 2. Arthur has now emerged from The Lake of Avalon only to find Merlin not there? But Kilagarah is and he points Arthur towards Merlin. On the other side of a burning London.(Kinda Modern!Merthur)*COMPLETED*
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

_~ Arthur’s point of view ~_

...

Darkness.

Only Darkness

The only thing I see when I open my eyes is darkness. The feeling of water rushing past my face as I rise to the surface. I can feel the freezing water but I don’t really care. I’m being pushed up to the surface with such force

and gentleness, it feels almost like... _magic.  
  
_ As I finally emerge to the force. I feel the cold morning air hit me like a punch to the gut. And then I smell it smoke. 

_~Kiligrah point of view~  
_  
...

I sit there waiting on the shore. Knowing this would be the day that the late king of Camelot would rise from his watery grave. I expected him to rise with a type of magnificence or magic that could make a grown man cry but he rises sputtering and coughing like it was the first time he’s taken a breath. I sigh and pick him up from his torn and battered red cape. I set him down gently against a rock. 

” Hello, young king. It’s been many years since I’ve seen you last.”   
  
“Kilgarahh?” He asks questionably. His face filled with confusion. “ Your majesty.” I say as I bow down my head. 

“H-How? Why? WHERE’S MERLIN?!? ...he was supposed to be here...” He suddenly yelps out.

I ignore him.   
“ The year is now 1940. It’s the Second World War. All men above the age of 18 were required to join including Merlin, or the name he goes by now. Colin Gauis Pendragon. 


	2. London Burning Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

~ Arthur’s POV~  
  


 _wait...what? I’ve been gone how long...?  
  
_ I feel as though my heart has stopped, I start breathing fast and unsteady. I feel my vision going blurry. Then it hits me. Merlin has been all alone... for so many years. With no one to hold him when he’s missing Gauis or Gwen... or me. I should have been there. I’m suddenly pulled out of my panic at the sound of Killgarahs voice. 

~ Killgarahs POV~

The young king I notice at this news he starts to hyperventilate. And I realize how he feels. I've been here for all these years watching Merlin fall into despair and depression. Losing hope after every day. And then the war started and knowing he had nothing to lose went a joined up with not a single thought. 

" King Arthur!" That snaps him right outta of it. 

~ No ones POV~ 

"Do you wanna find Merlin or not?" Kilgarah says 

“Of course I do!” Arthur snaps back at him

”If you want to find him you have to find the General. Who would have a record of his soldiers inside the city. I can feel that he’s still in the city but not where. He hasn’t called for me once. I do know that the General is close by near the middle of the city. You must find him." 

" The middle of the city? How am I gonna get there. And have you noticed I'm not exactly wearing the right clothes for this century?!"   
  
"I prepared for that." Says Killgarah as he points to some clothes folded neatly on a rock.   
  
Arthur smirks that little smirk of his and looks up to the sky with a small whisper.  
"i will find you Merlin. I won't leave you this time."   
  


**Hey Guys. It's your boi Liam. Anyway sorry for the late update. And wash your hands! Don't want you to get Coronavirus💗 :3**


	3. London Burning Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. :) enjoy

~ Arthur’s POV~  
 _“The MIDDLE of the city??? How in the name of Camelot am I supposed to get there? It’s the middle of a bloody war! When I find that dollop head I’m gonna kill him if he’s not already dead.”  
  
  
_ After a couple of minutes of cursing under my breath I realize I should probably be on my way. I walk over to the boat and I realize it hasn’t been used in centuries. I don’t have any other way to get to the mainland since Killgarah is already gone. So I gently sit down on the boat and pray I even make it to the mainland. After about an hour or so rowing this god forsaken boat and hoping I won’t end up fish food ( again...) I finally make it to the dock. A couple of young women, who seem way to comfortable considering there is a war going on, turn towards me.

” Are you lost, young man?” Says one of the women. She has short brown hair, with bright green eyes and a blue dress with a fur coat.   
  


“Ummm.... yes actually. Can you point me where I maybe the main station camp would be. You know where a general might be?”   
  


“ Well everyone knows where that it. Silly. If you walk maybe 3 miles up the road through the city, there’s a huge town square. That’s where everyone’s holding up. Everyone knows old General Harvey. Tough old man he is.” Says the other woman. She has bright red hair, green eyes as well, and a green dress, with the same coat. 

“Wow thank you so much. Can I thank you in anyway? Anything at all?” I reply to them 

“ Just don’t tell anyone you saw us.” Says the brown haired woman playfully as she winks at me.   
As I start to walk away I turn back and notice they clasp hands and the red haired woman kisses the brown haired woman on the corner of her lips. I smile and turn right back around. Cause, I’m on my way to find my own love. 


	4. London Burning CH 4

~ Arthur’s POV~ 

I start to make my way towards the city and I start to realize how quite it is. There’s no people, livestock, and no birds singing? There’s houses with broken windows or boarded up windows. Other than that there’s nothing. I continue down the road and it’s really cold. “ _I really wish I had a jacket”,_ I thought. I never remembered Camelot being this cold. I turn a corner and I see two men holding what I think are called guns now harassing a young woman and her young son.   
  


“What’s a pretty lady like you doing around her?” Says one of the men. He has a very thick accent it’s almost hard to hear what he’s saying.   
“ Please just let us go on our way.” Says the woman.   
“ Is that anyway to treat good old soldiers like ourselves.” Says the other as he grabs her hand.   
“ HEY. Let.Me.Go." Says the woman in a very demanding voice as the boy cowers from behind her. 

"Eh? Feisty one aren't ya?" 

I come out from behind the corner where I was watching this attack.

" Hey! Leave her alone." I hell out to them. 

"Who the hell are you??" Says one of the men.

" I am King Arthur of Camelot!" I say very prestigiously. 

They start laughing, very, very much. 

"You? King of Camelot? Yeah and I'm the Queen of England!" Says one of the men.

"Or me the Czar of Russia." Says the other, " Camelot is just a legend. Next your gonna be telling us MERLIN exists." The men burst out laughing.   
That's it. No one makes fun of my Merlin even if it is considered just a "legend". I start walking towards them as they are still having their laughing fit. I stride right up to the man who made fun of Merlin.   
  


...  
I kicked him in the balls. He went down immediately.

Once the other man had realized what happened I grabbed the other mans' gun and hit him right in the temple, knocking him out. The woman and the boy are standing there amazed.   
" Why hello there." I say to the young boy.   
" Thanks." Says the young woman. She has bright blue eyes, and dark black hair, and a cute fur coat and... trousers? I've never seen a woman in trousers it's quite attractive, I must tell Gwen.   
" Are you really Arthur?!" Exclaims the young boy.   
"You bet I am." I reply as the boy awes up at me.   
" Can you help me?" I ask the young woman.  
"It depends."   
"I need to find something. His name is Mer- COLIN... Colin Pendragon." I almost mess up and say Merlin.  
"Oh I know Colin. Him and I are good friends. Are you that Arthur? The boyfriend who went to help in America?" She says.  
" Yes, Yes I am! Do you know where he is??" So Merlin has talked about me.   
" Oh you don't know...do you?"   
"Wha-What."  
" He was brought back a couple days ago, he's lost his eye sight. I'm on my way there now. Would you like me to accompany you?" 

_"That's hit me like a wave. Merlin is BLIND?? He can't be. My baby boy..."_

It took me awhile to answer and I thank the lords that the woman did not rush me.

"Uh yes...thank you very much." I finally reply to her. 

" Come on Thomas. Let's go see Colin." She calls to her son who was letting a cat. He runs up and grabs her hand. 

"So you coming?" She turns back and asks me as I'm still kinda in shock.

" Of course I am." I say as I run up next to them. 

**Hey Guys. It's ya boi Liam back at it again. I tried making the chapter longer this week cause I've given you guys all short chapters. Hopefully you guys are social distancing and washing your hands. Tell me in the comments how you think the story is so far. This is my first story and I love feedback (good and bad) Thanks for reading 🦠💗**


	5. London Burning CH 5

~ Arthur POV ~ We start coming up to a main road that leads to the middle of where at least Camelot used to be. It’s amazing how far civilization has come since I was here last. The building are not just made out of wood. The roofs don’t have holes in them. The roads are paved beautifully. As we make it farther into the city it gets...less nice. There’s the smell of smoke. There’s houses on fire! I look towards the woman. She’s completely unfazed so is the young boy. She must have noticed me staring. “Not as bad in America I reckon.” She says to me “Not nearly.” “We’re used to this kind of thing at this point. Colin and I live out in the country. It’s safer there, cleaner air. But we come to the city for supplies and to see Colin. Your boyfriend, there’s something about him. In his eyes. For such a young man his eyes say something completely different. They were always looking cloudy and drained almost like an old mans. You know what I’m saying?” “He’s gone through a lot. I just... I just feel so guilty for leaving him all by himself. Not being there for him, when he needed me.” “I understand what you mean. My husband, Thomas father. He joined the war and I tried to sign up as a nurse so I could be with him. I was going to leave Thomas with me mum. But Jeremy convinced me not to. He was killed 2 months later in battle. And I had never felt so lost. But I have Thomas, so I always have a part of Jeremy with me. He reminds me of him father every day.” “Oh I’m so sorry for your lost.” I say to her “It’s fine. I’m just so grateful for Thomas.” “I feel the same about Colin. If I didn’t have him so don’t know what I would do.” She smiles towards me “So what’s your name? Sorry I forgot to ask.” I say to her “ It’s Mary.” ~ Arthur’s POV continue...~ We make our way into a town square with a huge fountain in the middle. There’s soldiers running to tents and stocking up on everything. There’s lots of tents and the sound of conversation fill the air. There’s men playing cards and smoking. Some are eating and just hanging with their mates. Others seem more serious than the other soldiers hanging around. “We’ve gotta find the General. He’ll know if Colin is even in town.” “Arthur. Colin is definitely in town. This is where the main medical tents are. Colin was one of the best if he was injured this is where he’d be. The medical tents are around the corner to be more secure in case of an air strike.” “Oh ok.” We make our way around the corner is a horrific sight. There’s men screaming in every direction. Young and old men alike being brought in on stretchers with limbs missing or chunks of their head just hanging on by a thread. And then smell of blood is horrific. I see a young boy maybe only 17 or 18. His legs...they’re gone. He’s crying and begging for him mom and dad. He notices me. “mum. i want my mum. can you please call her. I just want my mum.she told me...she told me.” He turns away from me and starts crying. “Cmon. We gotta find Colin.” Says Mary as she turns me away from the young boy. Mary starts talking to a Nurse who points her in a direction. “They say he’s in the recovery building. Cmon.” We enter the hospital and it’s much cleaner. The smell of blood has left the air. The beds are all white, the walls are white, everything is white. A nurse walks up to us “Are you the friend from America for Colin Pendragon?” He says to me “Yes. Yes I am.” “He wrote lots of letters all addressed to you. He never sent them out but I reckon you want them. And here’s his medical file as well.” He says as he hands me a clipboard. “I’ll give you two some space.” Says the Nurse as he walks away Mary fortunately notices my silence and stare at Merlin. “I’m going to go talk to the Nurse. Cmon Thomas.” I glance at Merlin. He’s in an all white gown. He’s much more pale I notice. And his eyes... his eyes are completely bandaged over and you can see tints of red behind....

**Hey Guys. Sorry I didn’t update I’ve been busy lately. Also sorry for all the angst it’s late and I’m feeling angsty. Anyway luv you guys and please feel free to comment. I love getting feedback 💗💗**


	6. Chapter 6

*Arthur’s POV*  
I come up next to Merlins bed and I pull up a chair next to him. He’s almost completely bandaged from head to toe. I’m able to see his dark, brown hair just peeking up from the bandages. I feel him stir underneath my touch.   
*No Ones POV*   
“Is someone there?” Merlin is able to squeak out. It’s very quite and hoarse.   
“Merlin...it’s me.” Arthur responds quietly with his voice breaking.  
Merlin tries to laugh, “ Arthur! Arthur, are you really...? You’ve finally returned... and I can’t even see you.”  
Arthur tries his best to respond, tears finally running down his cheeks as though it’s finally hit him.   
“Merlin, I’m so sorry...I could have protected you.”  
“Shhh, it’s not your fault. What matters is that you’re here now. I missed you so much.”   
“I missed you too.” I smile through my tears as I kiss him on the forehead. 

I’m home.

End.


End file.
